


Laundry Mix-up, Fix-up

by LadyCash



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCash/pseuds/LadyCash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little story of a boy and girl and a bra, and how they got together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

This was inspired by Melissafromreno on tumblr, who asked for (among other prompts) a laundromat au with InuKag. Welp, here ya go! It’s maybe a little different than what you envisioned, but it’s what I saw so I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor do I profit from this fanfic.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX

“What the hell?” InuYasha Takahashi exclaimed. In his clawed hand was a bra. A lacy, pink bra, that most definitely did not belong to him.   
He frowned as he rooted through the remainder of the basket’s contents. More lace, more pastels and a plethora of g-strings . This was not his laundry!  
Biting back a snarl of frustration, he strode up to the attendant and dangled the offensive garment at the end of his finger. “Does this look like mine?” he growled.

The young man, who wore a name tag proclaiming him to be Hakkaku, gulped audibly. “I-it’s not?”

InuYasha bared a fang. “It is not. For one thing, I don’t wear bras. For another, I don’t send my unmentionables out to be washed.”

Hakkaku nodded, then shook his head in negation. “A girlfriend, maybe?” he squeaked.

InuYasha narrowed his eyes. The kid was scared spitless, but the hanyou didn’t care. “No. Now, what I want to know,” he said in a deceptively soft voice, “is just where the hell my laundry is!”

The soft tone did not cancel out the exclamation at the end, and this emphasis did seem to jar the poor attendant into actual helpfulness. “Do you have your ticket, sir?” he asked, eyes hopeful and wide. “I can find it if you do!”

InuYasha thrust said ticket under the hapless Hakkaku’s nose, while crumpling the lacy bit of nothing in his other hand. What kind of woman had strangers handling her underthings?  
He ignored the satiny feel of the garment, along with the knowledge that whoever owned this piece of sin was generously endowed. He ignored the thought that the objects which would fill the cups of the undergarment would also fill his hands. And he had very large hands.

Hakkaku took the ticket and rushed to the back room. There, his brother Ginta was busily folding another load of clothing for yet another customer. 

“Ginta!” he hissed, “We’ve got problems. That last load you brought out was not the right one.”  
Ginta looked up in surprise. “Yes, it was. I double checked the ticket myself.”  
Hakkaku paled. If his brother hadn’t made the mistake then that meant that…  
“You were gaming again, weren’t you?” Ginta asked, certain of the answer. He continued to fold the garments before him.   
“Maybe I was, but I’ve also been busy too! I’m the one doing all the sorting and loading! If you’d just-“ Hakkaku tried to defend himself, but was interrupted by his brother.  
“Well, you’d better find out where the correct basket is, hadn’t you?” Ginta suggested. “Koga will have your hide if you lose a customer.”

Damn, Koga’s Kwik Klean Laundramat had only been open a few months; if he screwed up now…  
Hakkaku didn’t finish the thought, but rushed to the neatly stacked rows of ‘ready’ laundry. He franticly compared the ticket in his hand to the ones on the baskets, but none of them matched. Shit! He was going to have to go back out there and deal with the pissed-off hanyou. He would almost rather face Koga, if he were honest with himself.

Ginta sighed. “Look, go out and try to find when the load was picked up and by whom. Then call them and explain. They’ll come back with the load they picked up and we’ll straighten it out.”  
Hakkaku nearly wept. Maybe things could be salvaged! He gathered his courage and stepped out of the folding room and back into the reception area. The hanyou did not look any more pleased than when he left.  
“It appears that a mix up has occurred, sir,” he explained. “But give me a few moments and I’ll work it all out.” He began searching in the computer for all of the pickups that day. There were only two. One, an order of forty five uniforms to a local outpatient facility, and the other of a small load, to a Miss Kagome Higurashi.  
It was doubtful that a large order of uniforms would be mistaken for a single basket of individual laundry. So, the missing load must be with Miss Higurashi!

As he checked the sign out slip, he noticed the signature was of a Sota Higurashi. He remembered the pickup because the young man had been in a terrible hurry. He’d fussed that he was going to be late for his soccer game and that had prompted Hakkaku to rush to accommodate him. That was no doubt when the mistake occurred.

“Well,” InuYasha demanded, as the nervous attendant worked in lengthening silence.  
Hakkaku started. “Um, sorry sir,” he said. “I’ve found your missing laundry. It was picked up earlier by another customer.”  
The hanyou sighed. “And how does that help me?”  
“Er, well…I’ll just call them and explain and they can run the load back here and switch out with you.” Hakkaku was proud of this idea, and immediately set to work calling the number on file. Unfortunately, Miss Higurashi did not answer any of the four calls he made, nor did she have a working voice mail.  
He frowned, perplexed. What now?

“Well, what now?” snapped the hanyou. “I ain’t got all day, there are things in that load that I need today!”  
Hakkaku gave him a sheepish smile. “It appears that the customer isn’t answering their phone. I’m afraid we’ll have to wait for them to realize the mistake and return with your things, sir.”  
InuYasha lost his temper. “To hell with that! Let me see that screen.” 

And he twisted the computer around and took quick note of the name and address of the absconding individual. “I’ll get my stuff myself!”  
Hakkaku’s eyes nearly flew from their sockets. “Sir! You can’t do that, it’s breach of policy to approach another customer. You shouldn’t have seen that address!”

“Yeah, well. Too late now,” InuYasha smirked, and grabbed up the basket of sin and headed out the door. He ignored the frantic cries of the attendant and the confused inquiries of his brother. He had a wench to track down, and she had some explaining to do!


	2. Chapter 2

InuYasha’s truck pulled up to the address on the laundry slip and shut off after one final roar of the engine. He’d chosen the jacked-up Dodge Ram with glass packs for the sole reason of irritating his older brother Sesshomaru. The ear-splitting rumble of the pipes never failed to bring about a cringe on the older youkai’s face, and InuYasha loved it.

He doubted that the inhabitants of this middle class neighborhood felt the same, but he really didn’t care. He was a hanyou on a mission. He grabbed the laundry basket and strode up to the front door of the small, tidy home. It had warm caramel colored siding with green shutters, and was altogether quite fetching.

He was surprised that no one had come to the door already, what with all the noise. He had noticed several curtains in the surrounding houses being serupticiously pulled back as he’d exited his truck. Propping the basket on his hip, he rang the doorbell impatiently. Then again, and again. He was about to resort to banging with his fist when the orange door (who paints a door that color?) opened. 

“Can I help you?” the young woman asked, eyeing him and the truck in the driveway narrowly. She was of average height, with long, wavy black hair. Her eyes were the loveliest cornflower blue he’d ever seen. He was also correct in his earlier thinking; she WOULD fill out the bra nicely. Overall, InuYasha felt sucker punched. Eh, no need for her to know that. 

He grunted. “Are you Kagome Higurashi?”

“I am,” she affirmed. “And you are here because?”

InuYasha plucked the pink bra from the top of the basket and dangled it before her.   
“Look familiar, wench?” he smirked.

Kagome blinked at this action, and her gaze morphed from one of polite inquiry to wary confusion.   
“Excuse me? What are you doing?” she asked. “Why are you waving your bra at me? Are you some kind of pervert?” Her hand tightened on the door, ready to slam it shut.

InuYasha sighed. This woman was beautiful, but clearly clueless. “It’s yours! All this is yours. There was a mix-up at the laundromat.”

“What? That’s crazy!” she exclaimed. “I have my laundry right here.” 

Kagome turned then, disappearing into the house with a huff. InuYasha wasn’t sure if he should follow her or not. However, standing on the porch under the scrutiny of the entire neighborhood wasn’t his idea of fun. To say nothing of having them see him waving a pink bra about. Great, bet they all think I’m a pervert, too.

Deciding to play it safe, well as safe as he would ever choose he stepped just inside the foyer. He left the door open as an indication of goodwill. He was about to call out, when a furious exclamation filled the air. 

“SOTA!!”

Kagome came around the corner a moment later. Her expression was one of mortified disbelief. She carried a blue hamper full of neatly folded clothing. He recognized the National Defense Academy of Japan jersey on top. He was a huge fan of Bo-taoshi.

“You were right, Mr.-?” she said, a lovely blush coloring her cheeks. 

InuYasha couldn’t help but be charmed. He rather liked the look on her. His aggravation was melting away in the face of her embarrassment. He took the time to step back onto the porch, not wanting to crowd her, or come across as pushy.

“Taisho. InuYasha Taisho,” he said. 

“Yes, well…” Kagome murmured, not meeting his gaze, “I have your laundry right here. Apparently, my little brother picked up the wrong basket this morning on his way to work and again when he picked it up.” She thrust the hamper at him, forgetting he already had his hands full. “Here you go; I’m terribly sorry.”

InuYasha fumbled the container a moment, but ended up holding them both. He raised a brow at her over the clothing. “Do you want your stuff back?” And to emphasize his comment, he flapped her bra at her from one hand. Kagome squeaked, and blushed harder than ever. She snatched the pink confection from him with one hand, and tugged her basket with the other. 

“Careful!” InuYasha warned. He handed over her clothes, watching with a grin as she stuffed the bra well down out of sight. She was too adorable. Once the basket snafu was overcome, they stood there looking at each other awkwardly. 

“Well,” Kagome started, “Thank you for bringing my stuff back, Mr. Taisho. Do I owe you anything for the trouble?”

InuYasha stepped back outside to the porch, but eyed her closely, debating on asking her to model the pink bra. Nah, better not push his luck. He settled for, “Have dinner with me.”

Her blue eyes shot up to his golden ones. “What?” 

He smirked. “For my trouble. I drove six miles out of my way to bring your things to you. I saved you a trip, time and gas. So, have dinner with me.”

Kagome’s mouth fell open. “I-you-but!” she sputtered. 

InuYasha’s smirk grew wider. She was cute when she was riled up.

“I don’t even know you!” she finally cried, “And you don’t know me, why would you ask that?”

“I like taking my chances,” he told her. Then, realizing that his words probably weren’t the most reassuring, or flattering, he hastened to add, “I’m perfectly safe, if a bit of a daredevil.”

Kagome’s mouth thinned. “Well, that finishes that. I don’t date daredevils.”

Seeing him working up a rebuttal, she quickly added, “Or have dinner with them, either!”

InuYasha smiled a slow, knowing smile. “Oh, I think you’re quite the risk taker yourself, Miss Higurashi.”

She gaped at him. “How do you figure that?”

“Well, the way I see it, only a ‘daredevil’ would send her private underthings,” here he reached out and stroked the strap of her pink bra, which was peeking from the basket she was still holding, “out for strangers to handle.”

Kagome gasped in outrage. “What kind of girl do you think I am?” she demanded, twisting away from him slightly so that her laundry was out of his pinching grasp.

He flashed a fang, “The kind I’d like to get to know better.”

Her eyes widened, then narrowed with a kind of unholy glee.

“The only thing you’re getting to know better is this!” and with that, she slammed the door in his face.


	3. 2

InuYasha’s truck pulled up to the address on the laundry slip and shut off after one final roar of the engine. He’d chosen the jacked-up Dodge Ram with glass packs for the sole reason of irritating his older brother Sesshomaru. The ear-splitting rumble of the pipes never failed to bring about a cringe on the older youkai’s face, and InuYasha loved it.

He doubted that the inhabitants of this middle class neighborhood felt the same, but he really didn’t care. He was a hanyou on a mission. He grabbed the laundry basket and strode up to the front door of the small, tidy home. It had warm caramel colored siding with green shutters, and was altogether quite fetching.

He was surprised that no one had come to the door already, what with all the noise. He had noticed several curtains in the surrounding houses being serupticiously pulled back as he’d exited his truck. Propping the basket on his hip, he rang the doorbell impatiently. Then again, and again.   
He was about to resort to banging with his fist when the orange door (who paints a door that color?) opened. 

“Can I help you?” the young woman asked, eyeing him and the truck in the driveway narrowly. She was of average height, with long, wavy black hair. Her eyes were the loveliest cornflower blue he’d ever seen. He was also correct in his earlier thinking; she WOULD fill out the bra nicely. Overall, InuYasha felt sucker punched. Eh, no need for her to know that. 

He grunted. “Are you Kagome Higurashi?”

“I am,” she affirmed. “And you are here because?”

InuYasha plucked the pink bra from the top of the basket and dangled it before her.   
“Look familiar, wench?” he smirked.

Kagome blinked at this action, and her gaze morphed from one of polite inquiry to wary confusion.   
“Excuse me? What are you doing?” she asked. “Why are you waving your bra at me? Are you some kind of pervert?” Her hand tightened on the door, ready to slam it shut.

InuYasha sighed. This woman was beautiful, but clearly clueless. “It’s yours! All this is yours. There was a mix-up at the laundromat.”

“What? That’s crazy!” she exclaimed. “I have my laundry right here.” 

Kagome turned then, disappearing into the house with a huff. InuYasha wasn’t sure if he should follow her or not. However, standing on the porch under the scrutiny of the entire neighborhood wasn’t his idea of fun. To say nothing of having them see him waving a pink bra about.   
Great, bet they all think I’m a pervert, too.  
Deciding to play it safe, well as safe as he would ever choose he stepped just inside the foyer. He left the door open as an indication of goodwill. He was about to call out, when a furious exclamation filled the air. 

“SOTA!!”

Kagome came around the corner a moment later. Her expression was one of mortified disbelief. She carried a blue hamper full of neatly folded clothing. He recognized the National Defense Academy of Japan jersey on top. He was a huge fan of Bo-taoshi.  
“You were right, Mr.-?” she said, a lovely blush coloring her cheeks. 

InuYasha couldn’t help but be charmed. He rather liked the look on her. His aggravation was melting away in the face of her embarrassment. He took the time to step back onto the porch, not wanting to crowd her, or come across as pushy.  
“Taisho. InuYasha Taisho,” he said. 

“Yes, well…” Kagome murmured, not meeting his gaze, “I have your laundry right here. Apparently, my little brother picked up the wrong basket this morning on his way to work and again when he picked it up.”  
She thrust the hamper at him, forgetting he already had his hands full. “Here you go; I’m terribly sorry.”

InuYasha fumbled the container a moment, but ended up holding them both. He raised a brow at her over the clothing. “Do you want your stuff back?” And to emphasize his comment, he flapped her bra at her from one hand. 

 

Kagome squeaked, and blushed harder than ever. She snatched the pink confection from him with one hand, and tugged her basket with the other. 

“Careful!” InuYasha warned. He handed over her clothes, watching with a grin as she stuffed the bra well down out of sight. She was too adorable.  
Once the basket snafu was overcome, they stood there looking at each other awkwardly. 

“Well,” Kagome started, “Thank you for bringing my stuff back, Mr. Taisho. Do I owe you anything for the trouble?”

InuYasha stepped back outside to the porch, but eyed her closely, debating on asking her to model the pink bra. Nah, better not push his luck. He settled for, “Have dinner with me.”

Her blue eyes shot up to his golden ones. “What?” 

He smirked. “For my trouble. I drove six miles out of my way to bring your things to you. I saved you a trip, time and gas. So, have dinner with me.”

Kagome’s mouth fell open.   
“I-you-but!” she sputtered. 

InuYasha’s smirk grew wider. She was cute when she was riled up.

“I don’t even know you!” she finally cried, “And you don’t know me, why would you ask that?”

“I like taking my chances,” he told her. Then, realizing that his words probably weren’t the most reassuring, or flattering, he hastened to add, “I’m perfectly safe, if a bit of a daredevil.”

Kagome’s mouth thinned. “Well, that finishes that. I don’t date daredevils.”  
Seeing him working up a rebuttal, she quickly added, “Or have dinner with them, either!”

InuYasha smiled a slow, knowing smile. “Oh, I think you’re quite the risk taker yourself, Miss Higurashi.”

She gaped at him. “How do you figure that?”

“Well, the way I see it, only a ‘daredevil’ would send her private underthings,” here he reached out and stroked the strap of her pink bra, which was peeking from the basket she was still holding, “out for strangers to handle.”

Kagome gasped in outrage. “What kind of girl do you think I am?” she demanded, twisting away from him slightly so that her laundry was out of his pinching grasp.

He flashed a fang, “The kind I’d like to get to know better.”

Her eyes widened, then narrowed with a kind of unholy glee.  
“The only thing you’re getting to know better is this!” and with that, she slammed the door in his face.


End file.
